Twins Reunion
by XGazeRockX
Summary: For 5 years Allen thought his twin sister Allena died in the hands of the Earl. After 5 years they are together again, things are looking happy for the twins. But something isn't right, Allena is hiding something from Allen. Can Allena reveal the dark secrets she holds? And will Allen & Allena stay reunited forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Allen's POV

_ Never stop, keep walking, _the dying words of Mana burns deep into my mind. Those words are spoken once again, as I stare deep into a painting. I am currently sitting in my room at The Black Order.

"I've come so far Mana, I've finally made it, I'm now an exorcist at The Black Order. I promise no matter what's put in front of me, I'll continue to the very end."

I pull out a small golden locket with a delicate floral pattern from my pocket. Inside lays a picture taken five years ago. Three figures are in the picture smiling like nothing could ever tear them apart. It was a picture of me, Mana and a girl with long reddish-brown that reaches half way down her back, and silver-grey eyes. Her smile, her eyes, she was like an angel with a pure heart. I loved her so much; I don't get to see that smile anymore. I haven't seen it since she died five years ago.

She was my sister, my twin...Allena Walker.

How did Allena die? I will never forget it, I hate myself for what happened that day, because of me I couldn't save her. I was weak; I couldn't stop the millennium Earl from taking her away from me.

I promise you Allena, I will get my revenge for your death.

_Lenalee – Oh no! That's so sad, poor Allena_

_Lavi – Hey! Why aren't I in this chapter!?_

_Lenalee - *Hits Lavi* Shut up, will you? Anyway you should be ashamed of yourself. Allen just revealed to the readers that he had a twin that died in the hands of the Earl!_

_Lavi – Sorry...But not to fear, me Lavi Bookman shall bring justice to this Earl. How could he hurt such a cute girl like Allena!?_

_Lenalee – Oh god, he's at it again. Well bye for now, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter._

Sorry guys, this chapter is a bit short, please forgive me. This is my first time writing a story, so I might be a bit rusty. Please comment and I would really appreciate it, if you gave me some tips on how to make any future chapter more successful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi! My names is Allena, I'm not like most people around here. I guess you could say I'm different, I have this twin brother his name is Allen. If you think about it, I guess you could say our names are strange, because they are very similar, but that does not bother me. The thing is, when we were young our parents abandoned us. The only reason we can think why is because of how we look. My brother has this scar on his left arm that is dark red, the colour of blood. It scares many people so he covers it up. Me? Well I'm pretty scarred too, my right arm is scarred, but it differs a lot from Allen. My scar is almost like a tattoo, it's the colour of blood, but it spreads all over my right half of my body. The scar sort of takes form of vines, it spreads in different directions and it actually looks like vines from these flowers wrapping around me. I think the flower is called a Rose. My scar it scares me. I always cover them up, I have them wrapped in bandage. To be honest I'm always scared. Almost everyday I have panic attacks; I have to take all sorts of medication. Its meant to help me calm down, but I don't always take them. I'm afraid I will change or I might hurt Allen or Mana if I keep taking them. Why am I always scared? Its because I'm ill, mentally, I also have a weak immune system so I have to be careful about what I do. I have some kind of mental disorder. We don't talk about it much, I know Allen and Mana are secretly hiding the fact they are afraid. I once heard them talking about it, when they thought I was asleep. They are scared that I'm not happy with my life, they're afraid they'll loose me. I think they worry too much, but I love them with all my heart. My illness affects my life a lot. My emotions gets mixed up, I feel happy most of the time, but I panic a lot, I got aggressive at one point, I even almost committed suicide once. That scared Allen, he doesn't leave my side anymore, and he's very protective of me. I'm glad I have him as a brother, when I'm around him he makes me feel relaxed and happy. Anyway, that's enough background on me. Back to them main story!

Allena's POV – 5 years ago...

"I found you Allen!" I shout at the top of my voice. "I win again!" "What!? How can you be so good at this? Allen asks me. "That's a secret, brother", I giggle, hide and seek, my favourite game I like to play with Allen, because brother always hide in the same places, so I win all the time." "Allena, we better hurry back, Mana is waiting for us, we're gonna leave for the next town soon". "Hai!"

"Mana!" I jump into the welcoming arms of my foster father. "Allen, Allena, you two all pack and ready to go?" "Mmhm"

It's the same as always, me and brother sits in the carriage, I sleep against his shoulder. And Mana takes control of the carriage. Mana is a travelling entertainer, so we help out a lot Allen works as a clown sometimes and I sell tickets to shows. Things were going like any other day, but things had to go wrong today... I am woken up, by a violent shake of the carriage. "Ouch! What's going on? Allen? Allen!? What's happening!?" He doesn't reply, I look at him in the eyes, he looks dazed, but he still very much afraid. The carriage violent shake gets worse. I'm starting to feel claustrophobic. A panic attack of mine starts to take its turn. No, no, no! Not now, please not now! I'm scared I start screaming at the top of my lungs. "Mana! What's happening!? I'm scared!" Tears are now running down my face. I just managed to hear his voice over the noise of horses panicking, and the screeching of the wheels against the road. "Allen, Allena! Its gonna be ok, just h-hold on!" The next thing I know that's happening is that the carriage is turning on its side. I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen's POV

Allena? Mana? What happened?  
I remember now, the memories are flooding back to me. We were in the carriage, and it went out of control. I can remember Allena was screaming and crying, I was meant to comfort her. I was meant to hug her, and her tell her it's going to be alright. I wasn't meant to let her suffer from her illness like that. But I couldn't, I froze I didn't know what to do. Mana never lost control of the horses before, I wandered what happened afterwards?

"Allen! Allen! Please wake up, you can't leave me. You promised you were going to stay by my side forever!" I hear sobbing, tears from a young girl. Allena.  
I wanted to say something, I wanted to tell her that I can hear and I would never leave you alone. My body hurts all over, I try to move, I'm coming back to the real world now. I open my eyes, and I see Allena crying. There is blood dripping down the side of her head, her lip is busted and she is clutching her right arm in pain.

"A-Alle-na?"

Allena's POV

"A-Alle-na?"  
"Allen!" Brother's eyes flutter open, he looks me in the eye with concern. I help him up, I manage to pull the both of us from the carriage.  
"W-Wait...Where's Mana?" He asks me, he's slowly is gaining his balance. I watch him, he his limping, there is a deep gash in his right leg. I try not look at it, it makes me feel sick.  
*groan* Me and Allen turn around at the same time.  
"Mana!" We shout together.

Allen's POV

I crouch down next to Mana, "Mana, come on, wake up Mana. Mana!"

"Allen listen to me, no matter what never stop".

"Don't talk like that, please get up".

"Never stop, always keep walking".

I start crying, "We need you, don't leave us alone!"

"Uh...Always keep walking Allen, protect your sister, until the day you die. I love you two..."  
Allena was sitting beside me crying to herself. Mana shifted slightly, he reached into his coat and placed his hand on the floor. He lifts his hand, revealing two identicle lockers with floral pattern on it. One of them was open, it was a picture of all of us together. The photo was taken recently, Mana told us he wanted a picture of all of us together. He wouldn't tell us the reason why, he said it was going to be a surprise. I guess they we're meant to be our birthday presents.

"We will always be together no matter what happens" his voice was barely a whisper now. "Never stop, keep walking". He stoped moving, and I hear his breathing fade away.  
Allena's crying become louder, still refusing to say something. She now hugs one of the lockets to herself, she was trying comfort herself. But the tears just keep coming.

"No Mana, wake up" I shake him but he doesn't move. "Please don't leave me, don't die and leave me, MANA!".

He's dead, Mana is actually gone. What do we do now? I slowly limp over where Allena was sitting and crying to herself. I pick up the other locket on the floor, and place it in my pocket. I get down to my knees and hug Allena. She hesitated, but soon gave in and returned the hug. We sit like this for a while, I'm not sure how long, an hour? Maybe two? We just sit here hugging, I let Allena cry into my shoulder.  
Not long after, the police found us and we were taken to the hospital.

_A few days later..._  
Allena's POV

Me and brother are sitting at Mana's grave. It's been several days since that incident, I haven't spoken or muttered a single word to anyone, not even to brother. We slowly recovered from our wounds, but mine still hasn't healed fully. My right arm still hurts, at night I'm in so much pain. Several nurses and doctors have to keep me down in my bed, to stop me from doing something dangerous or reopen my wounds. Allen no longer limps anymore, he has got stitches and he seems to have recovered fully. My arm is wrapped in new bandages, there were also bandages wrapped around my head. My head doesn't hurt as much as my arm.  
The nurses gave me a bouquet of roses, they said I could have them, they were very kind to me. Even though I was being cold to them. I brought them with me, I place them next to Mana's grave. I cry softly, Allen puts his hand on my shoulder comforting me.

Allen's POV

I wish Allena would say something, she stays quiet. The doctors says its probably shock or she hasn't gotten over the trauma. But I would like her to say something, she shouldn't keep all her emotions to herself.  
A large shadow falls over us, and a voice asks us...  
"Good evening, young children. You look sad, would you like me to bring your daddy back to life?"...

_End of flashback._

_Jerry - Oh the poor children! I just wanna give them a hug! *cries*_

_XGazeRockX - Don't worry guys, things shouldn't be so sad and depressing for too long. You just need to wait a little longer,_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

? POV

Black. My life revolves the colour black. My past? Nothing I don't remember the past. I only remember why I am alive; I live to serve my masters and to destroy what threatens them. My masters have many servants and protectors. But they say I'm the best, they say that's because I am the ultimate weapon. A weapon, who's body, contains the light and darkness. The weapon that will bring victory to the ...victory to the...I can't remember who exactly but it's a very large and powerful family. And I will destroy their enemy; I will end what they call 'Exorcists'. I don't know who these exorcists are, but they are my masters' greatest enemy.

Where am I now? That's top secret, even I don't know the location. But what I know is that me and my masters are in our home, our top secret home.

Recently things have been strange for me. I've had these strange dreams. I can't exactly define what happens, detail to detail. But what I can remember from my dreams. Is that I hear these voices, two different people. A girl and boy, they seem to be siblings, by the sound of it they got to be quite young. The Starnes thing is, in the dream I am the girl and I speak to the boy. In my dreams they speak about all sorts of things. From flowers like Roses which the girl loves so much, or they might speak of this man called Mana.

I dare not, to tell my masters about these dreams or I will be scolded. One of the rules is that I can only speak when given permission by my masters or if I am spoken to. I should not let these dreams interfere with my duty, but it these feel like they are more than just dreams.  
I sit in on cold stone floor of my room, my ankles and wrists are bound in chains. They are heavy, so it makes it difficult move in them. Why my masters bound me in these chains? I don't remember I must of did something bad, I'm forgetting a lot of things recently. I wonder why. I hear my door open, and footsteps enter.

"It's time for you to go, it's finally time for your first mission" a young girl's voice tells me. Ah it's the one of my masters; she likes to play dress up a lot. She sometimes uses me as one of her dolls, to dress up. "You better be ready for this, you can't mess this one up. You understand that right?"

"Yes Miss Road, I will not fail you" I reply.

"hehe good, let's get going Lord Millennium wants to speak to you". She starts pulling me behind her, running to take me to my master. I trip a couple times but I manage to stay on my feet. "We're coming in! There, I'll see you after that mission". She starts to walk away from me.  
I open the door in front of me, I walk in. About 5 steps in, I speak. "You called for me Lord Millennium; I believe you have a mission for me?"

"Yes, you will be coming with me on this mission. I've just got word that an exorcist has appeared in sight of a small town and there happens to be a boy named John a son of a scientist from The Black Order. He knows too much about Akuma, he needs to be get ridded of as soon as possible".

He walks in front of me, and takes the chains off, from my ankles and wrists. And he gives me my coat that reaches down to my knees covering my dress. I don't bother buttoning it up, I just pull the hood up that covers my eyes. My eyes, they are covered all the time. The reason why? It remains a secret.

"Now it's time for you to show The Black Order what you're made of...Allena".

_XGazeRockX - Wow! Such a shocker this is, bet you didn't expect this to happen. Allena is now on the Earls side!? What the heck is going on around here? Keep reading and you'll soon find out._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Allen's POV

I start running , heading towards the town cemetery. That's ny guess where Leo is taking John, the Earl is probably there as well. I hope I'm not to late, I won't forgive myself if John is killed by an Akuma. I can't let anymore people die, because I wasn't there for them.

Allena's POV

I stay in hiding behind one of grave stones, as Lord Millenium introduce himself to the boy John. Which one the Akumas lured him here by taking the form of his best friend. It's almost time, for me to show myself. I sense somebody is coming, it's probably the Exorcist that master was talking about.

Allen's POV

I'm just around the corner of the cemetery, I hear John shouting "Come on Leo, lets get out of here now!", the tone of his voice changes he sounds more woried now. "Leo? Come on what's the matter with you? We have to run away now or he'll kill us!"

"Haha, my friend. Leo has been dead for some time. He died on day of his mummy's funeral, it's so tragic. Now he's an Akuma that'll punish you, for messing up all my glorious plans."

"You're lying."

I make it in time, I walk through the gate. "I'm sorry John, but it's true", I activate my innocence, preparing for my next move.

"But Leo..."

"Don't fall for it, he's not your friend anymore, he's not even human. Now Leo is a weapon for the Millenium Earl".

Allena's POV

This must be the exorcist, a boy probably of my age. Huh? Something is not right, the exorcist, why do I feel like I've met him before? His voice it sounds so familiar, who is this boy? Have I met him before? No that's not possible, for my entire life I have lived in the care of my master. A wave of dizziness suddenly hits me, the next thing I know is my mind goes blank. I don't pick up on any of the words that is spoken from master, John or from the exorcist. What was I thinking about a few minutes ago? Now I only think about, waiting for masters orders.

Allen's POV

"Ah, and who might you be?" the Earl asks me.

"I am your enemy".

"Oh, your an exorcist. Well then it's a pleasure to meet you, the honour is mine".

Anger runs through my body and soul. The Earl is so cold hearted, turning people into Akuma and messing with peoples emotions. "My cross, destroy this Akuma! Bring salvation to his soul!".

I was just about to take down the Akuma using Leo's body, but John jumps in front of me. "Stop!"

"John!"

"No your wrong Allen. It's all been a big mistake, Leo's my friends. We were gonna protect the town. We started the Akuma patrol, he's not a...Allen he just can't be one of them. You can't say things like that, without any proof!" he was cut of. As Leo transformed into his level 1 form, pointing one of his cannons at Johns head. "L-Leo, no...".

The Earl speaks up teasing him, "Hehe, careful now. Hahahaha!"

I manage to jump in front of John, protecting him from any of the bullets. But I neded up getting shot myself, I can already feel the poison spreading through my body.

"Allen!".

I collapse on floor, clutching my right arm, where it was shot by the Akuma's bullet.  
"How brave of you exorcist. You jumped I. front of the bullets to save the young boy. Quite surprising, however John you are turning out to be a great annoyance. Your passion for justice, you're such a weak little thing. With no idea of who I am. How truly evil am I? all I'm doing is creating Akuma for everyone who chooses. What do you think of my work? Do you find it ugly? This is sins result born from the human heart. If you thought they were weapons fashioned by myself, you're surely mistaken. They are produced by the blackness and torment of the human condition. This one is no acceptance, it is an Akuma from your friend Leo."

"Leo?".

I get enough strength to speak up. "With the Earls power, Leo was able to bring his mothers soul back to this world. And she was turned into an Akuma. I'm able to see her. Leo's mother is suffering from this, and in terrible pain."

"You can see? What do you see you insect? Your supposed to be dead."

My left arm begins to glow. "I'm a human vessel for an Anti-Akuma weapon, I can purify myself. The glow completely surrounds me. There is quite a bit of pain at first, but it slowly fades away. I no longer feel the poison coursing through my veins.

"The poison is going away!?" John says, quite shocked by what's happening.

"That power is impressive exorcist".

"It's a curse" I tel him. "A long time ago, someone I loved became an Akuma because of me. And because of his curse I can see the souls suffering inside your weapons."

"Ah! I remember you now, I thought I recognised you. Yes indeed, I met you a long time ago. Your name is Allen Walker. Aren't you the little brat, that wanted to bring his dead daddy back to life?"

Just as the Earl was saying this, I saw Lenalee, Toma and Timcamy enter the cemetery. I heard Lenalee ask herself "Did Allen turn his own fater to an Akuma!?"

_XGazeRockX - Things are going to get a I little more interesting in the next chapter. Oh it's making me excited hehe! ^.^_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Allen's POV  
"Allen's father, he made him into an Akuma?" John asks.

"No, Mana wasn't my real father John. Many years ago me and my twin sister had been abandoned, for being born with strange scars on our bodies. But Mana, he was the one that took us in, he wasn't afraid of it. And he raised both of us together."

Never stop, keep walking. Was the words that Mana always told me, when I was on edge of giving up.

"You see, Mana was the one who told me about living. What you need to have to live and how to take care of myself in the world. But when he disapeared and me and my sister was suddenly left by ourself , I didn't know, I couldn't remember how to care of each other anymore. I never really believed that Mana, father could die."

FlashBack 5 years ago...

"Do you want me to bring your daddy back to life for you?" The strange man ask.

Allena quickly hides behind me, gripping my arm tightly. It doesn't surprise me, she never liked being around new people. She always thought they came to hurt her, it would take at least a couple of days or at the most a week to get use to being around new people.

"What?" I ask him, can someone really do that?

"All I need you to do is call for him, as you have such a special bond with him. Wouldn't it be great to see him again. And you three can live happy together again?"

"You can bring him back?"

"Of course, lets call him back from your detestable God".

"Will he hear me calling?"

The strange man laughs. A strange feeling surrounds us, and he seems to sumon a skeleton that rose from the ground.

I turn to look at Allena, "Allena, would you like us to be with Mana again?"

She nods in reply, but doesn't say anything. I won't force her to speak or call out to Mana. She will speam when she is ready.

"Now use your voice and call the one you love back from the other world."

Me and Allena walk forward closer to the skeleton.

"That's it don't be scared."

I scream out, "Mana!". A lightning bolts comes down and hits the skeleton. Red words appears on its head 'Mana'.

"Mana it's really you." I whisper, I walked closer I wanted to hug him. I wanted us to be a family again.

"A-Allen, Allena?". Mana asks us.

"M-Mana?", I was surprised, Allena has said something for the first since the incident. It makes me happy that she has actually spoken, I smile at her.

"Allen, how could you? How dare you make me an Akuma!".

"Huh?" I don't understand, what is an Akuma?

Mana's pointed-dagger like arms raises above my head about come down and attack me. But Allena jumped in front of me screaming "No, No, No! Don't hurt Allen!". Mana's arm came down and slashed against her left eye. Blood is dripping at the side of her face, and she screams out in pain. Mana hits her, and she goes flying into the tree. There's no movement coming from her, no this can't be happening Why did this have to happen!? Why did Allena had to die aswel!?

Mana turns and focuses back onto to me. Strange vines wrap around me and pushes me onto the ground, he hovers above me. "I curse you, Allen!". He was about to attack me, but my left arm started glowing and it changed forms turning into a huge silver arm with claws. It started to move on its own I had no control over it. I attacked Mana, I was about to do a a final attack that would end his life.

"No! Stop don't hurt Mana! Father no!".

I hear Mana tell me something "Allen, I love you. Destroy me please."

"Mana!" I ended his life. While this happened I saw the man that betrayed me and Allena, he picked up Allena 's dead body and disappear.

End of FlashBack.

"After that, master found me. He told me all about the Earl, Akuma, and he even told what happened to me. Ever since that time, I've been able to see the souls of Akuma. At first I thought Mana was cursing me out of hatred, so I tried to be an exorcist to end and be forgiven for what I had done to him. But when I encountered many Akuma, I began to understand they don't shed tears out out of hatred. But of deepest love they feel for the ones they love. They weep knowing that we can never bear the pain! I discoved that my fate was to be an exorcist, and this cursed weapon has been an faithful guide!". I activate my innocence. "Akuma are tragic creatures, the shouldn't sufer in this existence. And therefore I destroy them".

"Allen Walker I should of killed you a long time ago. But first I will test to see how strong you are".

Allena's POV

I hear masters voice calling to me in my head "Now Allena, show this exorcist your strength".

Allen's POV

Test out how strong I am? What does he mean by that? In the corner of my eye, I see a figure move from behind a gravestone. It's fast it jumps above me about to land an attack on me, I move my arm just in time to block it. It lands on its feet perfectly, In front of the Earl. I manage to get a good look at my attacker.

It's a girl, probably my age 15. She was wearing a black and white dress with a corset, similar to a maids dress. With a black coat with her hood up covering her eyes, she also wore back knee length laced-up boots. She had bandages wrapped around her right leg and neck. The black vine tattoos were showing on her leg and neck where the bandages didn't cover. Here right arm took the form of a silver scythe, showing more black vine tattoos on her arm. On the edge of the blade was a red glow like flames.

Wait, why is this girl with the Earl? She's human, my eye isn't showing that she is an Akuma. Now that I think about it her arm looks like she has innocence. "What the fuck are you thinking!? You have innocence, you should be fighting against the Earl not siding with him! Have you lost your mind!?" I scream at her, how could anyone do that? She shows no signs of paying my attention to what I have said.

The Earl speaks "Aaaw, Allen that isn't something you should say to your lovely sister Allena."  
"Haven't you listened to a fucking word I said!? I already told you, Allena died 5 years ago because of you! Don't mess with me!"

"Oh are you sure about that?", he pulls the hood away from the girls face.

I step back in suprise, I can feel the colour fading from my face, I feel like I'm seeing a ghost. This girl she has the same colour eyes, the same scar on her left eye, same colour hair as me. But what was most shocking to me was that she is wearing the same gold locket that Mana gave us.

"A-Allena? Allena is that really you?" I ask.

XGazeRockX - We have finally reached the moment when Allen and Allena meet each other again after 5 years!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Allena's POV

"A-Allena, is that really you?" The exorcist asks me.

"My god, that's Allen's sister" The girl that joined us recently whispers. I have no idea what she's talking about. I don't have a brother.

"I don't know you", I speak back coldly.

"Allena it's me your brother, Allen. You must remember, don't you remember Mana our father?", Wait did he just say Mana? That was the name of someone that those two kids in my dream were talking about.

"Haha, poor Allen. She won't remember anything you say, she's completely under my control. Now Allena attack this exorcist and end his life!"

I run towards him slashing my scythe-like arm at him, but he just blocks my attacks. "Huh? Why won't you fight back, you're weak!" Even though I was saying this, a voice in the back of my head was telling me this is wrong.

"No, I won't fight back. I don't want to hurt you. Allena please try and remember, this isn't you! Your name is Allena Walker, I am Allen Walker I loved you so much and I still do, our father was Mana Walker! There must be something you remember! The locket Allena! Look at it! Think about that locket, look inside it think about who you got it from. Mana gave it to you, I got one exactly the same!"

The boy Allen pulled out a gold locket from his coat and showed it to me. I stop my attacks, I look down at the gold locket I wear around my neck, It's the same. He's really telling the truth. A flash of memories are coming to me, one by one I start remembering parts of my past. Allen is my twin brother, how could I ever forget that? Mana our father was a traveling entertainer. Mana he died...Anger, fear is coursing through me again. I haven't felt these emotions in such a long time it scares me.

"Allen? It's you isn't it brother? I-I remember...Aaaaaaaaaaah!" I colapse onto the floor, my arm turning back to its original form covered in bandages. I pull at my hair with both hands, I scream in pain. It hurts, my head it feels like its going to split!

"Allena!" Allen screams out. He rushes over to me, he grabs me by the arms, trying to stop me from falling. "Allena what's wrong!?"

I can here the Milenium earls voice telling me to kill Allen. "No! I can't, no I can't hurt Allen he's my brother! Stop it, it hurts!"

"Allena, you seem to have broken from your trance? You are stronger than I expected, the pain will go away, if you end Allen's life".

"No! Never, I will not kill him."

"You stubborn child, I will leave you for now. But I will come back for you. Allen, you can see the souls of Akuma, you want to save them. Come on exorcist, I wanna see you try. Take your best shot, but let me go first!"

Leo's Akuma that the Earl was sitting on, aimed all it's guns at me, Allen and John then fired...

Allen's POV

I shielded Allena from the bullets as they landed all around us. Allena tries to get up, but she backs onto the floor again. She is too weak to do anything now.

"Allen, look out!" Lenalee shouts to me.

"Don't worry about me Lenalee, I took the bullets earlier to protect John. So with these low level attacks they can't kill me." The Earl is getting frustrated now. "You think you can shoot me to death? Don't make me laugh. You see when my anti-Akuma weapon activates, it gives me super-human strength and speed. The Akuma's bullets are no match against my arm. And it exists for the purpose of destroying your soul."

"Very well then..." He raises his strange Golem/pumpkin umbrella and it speaks "Lero, Lero, Lero!" A flash comes from it.

"You say you can survive against low level Akuma?" I look around me, at least 30 more Akuma have appeared. "But with bullets like these, how can I miss? Hahahaha,now Akuma fire!" They fire again at me and Allena, I shielded her again we are surrounded by smoke. Her health is clearly showing that its in critical condition. It reminds me, about mental and physical illness she has. She won't be able to last long like this, her breathing has started to get irregular.

I just realise that John was left unprotected. I hear another gunshot go off. As the smoke cleared, I saw that Lenalee got him already. Wow, Lenalwe has innocence, so that's how she got to John so quickly, she put John next to Toma. And started to attack the Akuma. Her innocence is interesting, they knee length black boots that glows green at the heels. I watch her as she flies through the air and crushing the Akuma with the boots.

"That's amazing, Lenalee is an exorcist. I had no idea, she has an anti-Akuma weapon too!"  
"Yes, hers fly like butterflies, and comes down as powerful and destructive as steel. Her anti-Akuma weapon is known as the dark boots." Toma explains.

"Ah, so another insect appears. This is going to be fun your going to be dead as wel girl."  
I join in the fight as well, we get rid of 10 Akuma. But we are suddenly stopped when an Akuma fires at Lenalee. It misses but the explosions send her flying into roof or the church. "No! Lenalee!". I get to her before anything else happens "Are you ok?"

"Uh huh, I'm fine".

"Perfect you can die together!" Akuma fire at us, we jump out of the way in time.

Allena's POV

I sit against a gravestone, weak and breathing heavily. I'm finding it hard to breath, I'm scared too. I don't want Allem to fight alone, he's always did so much for me, and I attacked him as well, I could help them destroy these Akuma at least.

I get up, I stagger forward but I maintain my balance aftewards. My vision is blury, it's been very poor for long time. That is why I explain that my life revolves around the colour black. The earl did something to me, but I don't remember what though. And because of it I lost sight in my right eye, my vision in my left eye is blury. I can still see things but its all fuzzy, so it can be a bit difficult, but I don't let that stop me. I join in the fight as well, activating my arm slashing across several Akuma. Allen sees me, I could tell that he was going to protest. But it isn't the right place or right time.

Allen's POV

Allena shouldn't be joining in as well, she's too weak she could collapse at any moment now. But we mustn't stop now. I hear John call out to me "Allen! Destroy Leo, release him from his suffering!"

The Earl just laughs at us, he shouldn't think he's so powerful. One day his life will end in the hands of an exorcist.

I land on the roof of another building, "With this one blow, I'll end this." I will be your salvation "Cross Grave!"

Allena's POV

Allen used what he called Cross Grave and destroyed the rest of the Akuma. The Earl used his golem to float away into the night sky, the golem was panicking saying "This is not good Lero. Leval 1 Akuma are no match for this Lero".

"We'll take our leave for now. But make no mistake i'll be back!"

"Earl!"

"These exercises are so much fun. Akuma are evolving all over the world, which will bring the end of the world spectacular. Behold I'm the Millenium Earl the maker of Akuma! The one who will destroy your world and pathetic God. You'll never win against me, never!"

Allen whisper something but it was too quiet for me to hear. "Allen!" I hear the girl Lenalee and John call out. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, I'm just a little tired. That's all..."

"Allen I'm sorry." John starts crying into Allen.

"Hey it's ok, don't worry about it..." I cut Allen of.

"Hey um...Allen, thank you for saving me and I'm sor..." I couldn't finish what I was saying, because I felt a wave dizziness hit me again. I felt weak like before and I collapsed into Allens arms, I feel myself fading away. I black out.

A day later outside The Black Order...

Allen's POV

I carry Allena's unconscious body in my arms, she still hasn't woken up yet. I'm worried about her. Me and Lenalee stop outside the gates of The Black Order.  
"Hey Gatekeeper! No need to make an examination, I already called Komui about it. Allena is free to head in with us!" Lenalee tells the Gatekeeper. We made the call, because Allena also has the curse on her left eye, so that would've showed up.

"Are y-you sure? F-Fine, ENTER!"

Inside the Black Order...

A familiar cold voice spoke from the shadows "Tch, great just what we need. Another cursed person to live with and to make matters worse its the Beansprouts sister".

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean Kanda!" I yell at him.

"Tch, nothing that you need to know. Just take that Pixie sister of yours to the nurse, and get out of my site" and he just walks away. Grrr does he have to be so cold to everyone all the time.  
"Hey Allen, I'm sure Allena will do just fine. Why don't you come to the cafeteria in a couple hours? See ya!" Lenalee asks. She runs off with a huge grin on her face, before I could even answer. I wonder what's going on.

Anyway I'll head there later, but first I'm going to the nurse. Allena, we're finally together again, we will be together forever no matter what. We are family, and no one is going to change that.

XgazeRockX – Hey Allen, you must be pretty happy to be with Allena again, huh?  
Allen – Yep, I'm sure am, I can't believe it's been 5 years!  
Kanda – Tch! That Pixie better stay out of my way.  
Allen – Shut up stupid! Her name is Allena!  
Kanda – What did you call me? *Takes Mugen out*  
Allen – Ummmmm...Nothing forget what I just said... hehe  
XgazeRockX - *sweatdrop* well anyway Kanda you better be nice, cause your going to be hanging around Allena for almost 24/7  
Kanda & Allen – What!? What's that suppose to mean!?  
XgazeRockX – Oops, already gave some info away. Haha! You'll just have to find out in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Allen's POV

It's been two days, since me and Lenalee brought Allena back to the order, but she has not yet woken. The nurse says she just resting, but I still can not help but worry. I pull out my locket and stare at the picture inside, the chain is broken so I can't wear it around my neck. I look at the picture of us and Mana together, I miss those days I hope things will go back to normal for me and Allena. Even though we haven't seen each other for 5 years.

Allena lies in a hospital bed; I didn't realize the order had a hospital area as well. I place myself in an empty chair next to the bed. There is a vase full of red roses, I brought them in yesterday. I thought Allena would like them as they are here favourite flowers, and the room needed brightening up. I start speaking to her, even though she's sleeping, I feel like I need to speak to her.

"Hey Allena. The nurse says you'll be awake soon, isn't that great? You'll be ale to meet my new friends that I made here. You might be scared at first, but they are really friendly. Well most of them anyway, you need to be careful around Kanda, he's doesn't like me or anyone else as far as I know. Oh yea, on the day we brought you back, Lenalee and the others made a welcome home party. It was amazing I even got my own coffee mug, it would have been better if you were there."

People would probably think I'm crazy, if they see me talking to someone who is asleep. I look at her, from head to toe. She has changed so much in the past 5 years. Her red scars has changed, they are no longer scars but black tattoos. Her hair is even longer now it reaches 1/3 way down her thighs. But what makes me angry is the fact that the Earl messed with her mind. I wonder what he did to her, why did she attack me. I hope Allena will tell us some information she knows when she wakes up.

I hear my stomach growl at me. I chuckle to myself; well I guess I better get some food before I go to bed. I kiss Allena on her head and say good night before I leave.

Allena's POV _the next day..._

I stir where I lay; there is a numb pain all over my right side. What happened? Ah I remember, I was with Allen again. I remembered my past that I shared with Allen and Mana, and I remember attacking Allen under masters...wait no he isn't my master, the Earl he forced me to attack Allen. He did something to me as well over the last years, which resulted in me losing sight in my right eye and made it very poor in my left eye.

I wake up, but to find myself surrounded in complete darkness. Is the light turned off? No it can't be, because I can feel the heat of a candle lit beside me... It hits me like a slap, my sight it's gone! Could it be? That the poison that's been infecting my system for 5 years finally claimed left eye as its full victim? Wait what poison, something it's a start I remembered something very important that was forgotten. What made me lose my sight was a type of poison.

I can't lose my sight though! I didn't get to see Allen's face though! When we were together again the hood covered my eyes and my vision was blurred so I couldn't see him. Aaaaaahhh! Iscream, the same feeling of my head feeling like it's going to split has returned. I'm feeling like I did in the past. Where's Allen? I'm scared! Allen, I want Allen to be next to me. I want him to stay by me saying it's going to be alright.

"Allena!" I hear a boy's voice call out, its Allen's voice. He runs up next to me, hugging me. He runs his hand through my long hair, whispering in my ear telling me to calm down. And that he's here now, and I'm safe. "It's ok now Allena, you're safe again. I'm so very sorry Allena. For the past 5 years I thought you were dead, but you weren't, you were alone and unprotected for 5 years. I broke my promise, and I'm so sorry. I love you Allena, and I promise you this time, I will never leave you like that again."

I cry to his shoulder even more, gripping him harder I didn't want him to leave me again, he sit like this for 10 minutes until I finally calm down. I hear the door opening again and several people walk in. "Allen, is everything ok?" a girls voice, sounds like Lenalee.

"Yes everything is better now".

"Oh good the Allena is awake. Hello! My name is KomuI Lee, I'm in change here. It's a pleasure to meet you Allena Walker!" An over cheerful man talks to me. I don't reply to him, I just jump out from the bed and hide behind Allen. I don't trust him, don't really trust the girl. I bet a lot of people don't trust me, cause I worked for the Earl before.

"Oh! I'm really sorry Komui, Allena doesn't like meeting new people it might take a while until she speaks to you." Allen says.

"Tch, sounds like a child. Scared of little things". I flinch and take a step backwards at the cold words that were spoken about me. Strange, I'm not exactly afraid of him, I'm sort of interested in him. I wonder why does he hate me so much? "Tch, why do I have to be here anyway?".  
"Kanda! Shut the hell up! You knoe why Allena act like this don't make me explain it again." Allen yells at him, Kanda must be his name.

"Hmmm...Oh yea I remember. It's because your cursed pixie sister is mentally ill and it's screwing with her brain! She can't even communicate with people properly, she has to hide behind you all the time" He laughs as he says this, it hurts me that someone would actually say this. I try to be strong, but I end up crying. Brother sees me crying, because he starts to swear at Kanda.

"You bastard! How dare you..."I cut him off, I managed to build up the courage to confront this man Kanda. I still cry as I speak though.

"K-Kanda? That's your name right? I'm really sorry if I've done something to upset you. I don't know what it is cause I've never met you before, b-but there's no need to bring A-AlLen into this. I-I-I know what you mean when you say I'm curse, its because of my arm isn't it. And I wish you wouldn't be horrible to brother, you can do what you like to me but don't hurt brother just because of my c-cursed arm and I-illness..." I hear Allen, Lenalee, Komui and Kanda gasp, and stay quiet. I don't think they expected me to say anything. Did I do something wrong? "I-I'm sorry..." I whisper, afraid that I did something wrong, I stand behind Allen again.

"Well Kanda I'm very disappointed in you, I expect you to say sorry later. Now Allena, you are well enough to stay in a room instead of here. We will let you settle in, but we will need to do some medical examination tomorrow on you. You will be staying in the same room as Kanda." Komui informs me.

"What!?" Allen and Kanda, yell together. "Why must Allena stay with Kanda!? Why can't she stay with me or Lenalee? Allen asks.

"Hey thes no need to yell. Because of an experiment I recently did, the spare rooms cease to exist. Plus this is a good chance for Kanda to show some respect towards others. I believe Kanda should start working better towards other people in a nicer attitude. So. Allena will be under his care, don't worry you'll still get to see her. My decision has been made so there's no changing it. Now lets leave the two new room mates alone. Kanda I expect you to take good care of Allena."

"Im sorry Allena, if anything goes wrong just come to me ok?"

"Don't worry brother, I still have this." I point at the locket around my neck. "No matter where we are, we will always be together."

Everyone left, leaving me alone with Kanda.

Kanda's POV

Great, just great! I am left to take care of the pixie. Ha pixie, a nickname I came up to give Allena. Well she looks like a pixie anyway, with that short dress and long hair, for the Beansprouts twin she is shorter than him and her cute face, together she looks like a pixie. Hang on a minute did I just say cute? How can I think of the Beansprouts sister as cute!?  
Ignoring that, though I am annoyed about this. I was quite surprised by Allena confronting me her feeling earlier, she seems to be slightly stronger than I expected. Slightly I say, that is not much. I doubt she can survive much in a fight. I suppose I should apolagize to her, I did hurt her a lot by what I said. I turn to look at her, she is standing there facing me. Her face is slightly red, quite embarased from earlier.

"Hey, pixie. Uh sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it or anything..." Uh why am I going speechless around her? I don't know what else to say.

"That's o-ok Kanda.. I guess it's true anyway." She whispers back.

"Let's go then" I start to walk, but stop when she doesn't move. Shes probably just scared, being away from her brother and all. I take her by the hand, and kneel in front of her "Pixie there's no need to worry. You're safe here, shall we go back to my room, you'll be able to get some rest then?" She nods hesitantly in reply. "Come on then, don't worry I've got you". We walk out the room, heading down the coridoor.

I got the odd look from people who saw, me holding Allena's hand. But I gave them a cold glare and they went back to their own work. "We're here.". We enter my room, pretty empty apart from my bed a desk, a chair and a set of draws for my clothes. I just realiased that my lotus flowers in its jar is still on my desk, I never let anyone see it. But Allena doesn't seem to notice it.

"There's only one bed sooooooo...we-we will have to share" I say feeling my face go red, uh how can I be embarased by this? She's 15 and I'm 18, there shouldn't be anything to be embarased about.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Y-Yea it'll be fine" I lead her over to the bed, she sits there for a couple minutes thinking to herself. She then takes her boots off, she doesn't wear socks as her right leg is wrapped in bandages and so is her left ankle. Shes been through a lot, I can see bruises and cuts all over her skin apart from her face. She climbs into the bed and shuffles to the side and faces the wall. Whispering a thank you to me.

I smile to myself, I don't know why but it made me happy. I remove my uniform, and put on a pair of trousers. I cant seem to find a shirt to put on, I just have a button up shirt but I need that for tomorrow. I bet Komui or somebody mixed up the washing again. I am left but with no other choice. Is to sleep shirtless.

This looks so bad, I climb into the bed next Allena, she's already fallen asleep. I stare at the ceiling and close my eyes...

_Later during the night..._

I woke up, due to hearing Allena whimpering beside me shivering. There is a storm tonight, lightning and rain. Everytime lights struck, she would flinch and her violent shaking would get worse. I'm starting to feel for the poor pixie. I turned to face her, she was now facing me. I put my arm around her, bringing her close to me. Her shivering stops after a while and doesn't whimper anymore. I feel her calm down.

She hugs me back in her sleep, not letting me go. She must think I'm her brother or something. Her face is against my chest, and she looks so peaceful and cute as she sleeps. I smile to myself, strange I feel less angry when she's around me.

I close my eyes once more...


	9. Chapter 9

Kanda's POV

I woke up still to find Allena clinging onto me. I shake her and she wakes up moaning in disappointment and annoyance. "Morning Pixie. Oh dear, you sound so sad now. Did you wanted to stay in bed, with me?" I ask smirking, teasing her. Reminding her that she slept in the same bed as me.

I watch her stutter and turn bright red. "N-no no, that's not it. S-s-sorry...ah!" she tried to climb over me and off the bed, but she ends up tripping over. "Aaaaaah, so embarasing..." she mutters to herself, I chuckle to muself. I watch her move her hands around the floor trying to find her boots.

"They're in front of you" pointing them out.

"Ah, er right, thank you. I must be half asleep..." she picks up her boots and puts them on. She's hiding something she looks really nervous. I quickly get change while she laces her boots.

Allena's POV

Oh my god! I can't believe I slept in th same bed as Kanda! I was quite surprised when he apologised to me yesterday. Kanda is really a nice guy, underneath all those harsh words. But seriously! I can't believe I just embarased myself in front of him.

I bet he noticed me trying to look for my boots in such a strange way. Should I tell him? Should I tell him that I'm blind? I won't be able to keep it a secret much longer.

Kanda's POV

"Pixie? You ok?" she doesn't reply she just sits on the floor looking down fidling with her dress. "You know you don't need to be afraid, no one is going to hurt you." Still nothing comes from her. "If you aren't going to answer you could at least look at me, when I'm talking to you".

"I-I can't" she whispers, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Huh? What do you mean, you can't?"

"I a-actually mean I can't look at you. I can't look at anything..." strange or what? I was about to ask the same question, but she said something that truely shocked me. "I can't look at y-you, because I-I'm blind, I can't see." Her voice cracks, and she starts crying.

Allen's POV

Great, when I get my hands on Kanda I'm gonna kill him. I just got word from Toma telling me go to Komui's office. Something happened to Allena, and she's in Komui's office and aparently it's serious. If Kanda hurt Allena I won't forgive him.

I run into the office. I see Komui sitting at his desk looking concerned, and I see Allena hugging Kanda crying into his chest. Woah I've never seen Kanda letting anyone get so close to him before. "Allena! What happened, are you ok!?"

"Brother! Im sorry, I'm so sorry don't hate me. Don't hate me please!" she starts crying even louder. Kanda shifts and starts whispering in her ear. She calms down a bit, but still cries.

"Wait what do you mea..."

"Allen, I think it's better if you let me explain" Komui tells me. "To be honest I've never seen anything like this before. Earlier this morning, Kanda brought Allena straight to me after she admitted she was blind. So I ended up taking several examinations on her. And well..." Komui looks at me, with an worried expression. "Things didn't turn out so well. It seems Allena has some serious nerve damage to both of her eyes, which she no longer can see anything."

"Allena, why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I was scared brother; I thought if I told you anything you would hate me and leave me all alone!"

"Allena, I could never hate you. You're my sister and I will never leave you like that. Komui isn't there anything you can do?"

"This isn't my area of expertise, but I do know someone who might be able to help. But I'm not sure when I'll get into contact with him again. But I will try. She has a strong case of amnesia, and doesn't remember much from the past. I also took Allena to Hevlaska to see her synchronization. It was 85% a little higher than yours, but what shocked me was that Hevlaska told me that synch with the innocence is decreasing. We tried to get tried to get a blood sample from her, so we can find out the reason why this is happening but she refuses co-operate with it. I need you to talk to her and find some information from her."

I nod in agreement, I walk over to Allena and Kanda. Kanda passes Allena over to me. I hold her by the hands. "Allena, I know this is difficult for you and you might not remember the answers. But we need you to answer a few questions, if you remember anything please tell me."

She nods, sniffling wiping away her tears.

"Allena how long has your sight been like this?"

"Uh, a-almost five years. It's been very poor, but it went completely yesterday."

"Why are you refusing to get a blood sample? Do you know what caused your sight to go like this? Is that the reason why your synch with innocence is also decreasing?"

"Uh, I-I-I I'm not sure, uh aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Allena falls to the floor, gripping her right arm.  
"Allena!" Komui, I and Kanda scream together. "Look at her innocence!" Kanda says.

I gasp in horror. Her vines like tattoos were glowing red, so were her eyes. She screams in pain. "I-I remember now" she manages to say, through her pain. "They did something to me, they experimented on me. They are using me as a weapon."

"Who are they?" Kanda asks.

"I don't k-know...They experimented on me using...using Akuma poison. They injected me with their blood! I remember them saying, that I'm a weapon whose body can hold the dark and light. But it hurts, it hurts so much! Im sorry I didn't say anything earlier..." She passes out.

_A couple hours later..._

"Is she ok?" I ask Kanda.

"Yea, I put her to bed she's resting".

"Komui, what are we going to do?" I ask, angry at myself for leting Allena being a victim in all this.

"I don't know. But this mustn't get out to any of the finders, or it will cause a lot of trouble for us. Only a few selected people know of this. But when she told about them experimenting on her and her innocence and her eyes glowing red. Did you notice that she was turning aggressive?"

"Yes" I answer back weakly.

"I believe she has a weak control over her powers. I think the innocence and Akuma poison is fighting against each other, each trying to gain full control of Allena's body. And when the poison spreads through her body, she loses control like before. I think it's only a matter of time until she attacks someone. So we all have to keep a close eye on her.

"I understand" Kanda leaves after this. He hasn't said much has his hate against Allena grown, but at some points he looks like he doesn't want to leave her side.

"Allen I know this is too soon to ask off you. But I have an assignment for you and Lenalee"

"That's fine, I understand"

Kanda's POV

Allena was a victim of a traumatising experiment. It's almost hard to believe but you can't hide the facts. Even though she can't remember, I'm pretty sure the Earl is involved in this.

I walk back to my room, to find Allena tossing and turning, moaning she's having nightmares. I walk over and sit down next to the bed and hold her small hand in mine. Looking at her reminds me she hasn't been eating, I took her to the dining hall several times but she refuses to eat. She's getting weaker, she needs to eat something soon. I have also noticed how skinny she is.

She calms down in her sleep, with pain she had all over her face fading away.

I don't know why, but since Allena has been in my care. I've had these feelings that I haven't felt in many years. I want to protect her, hold her close to me and not to let her go. They call that love, wait did I just say love!? No I can't be in love with the pixie. I refuse to accept this, and anyway the pixie probably doesn't even feel that way towards me. Ah since when did I start thinking like this!?

I can feel my face getting hot and turning red as I watch Allena sleep. Watching her, her sleeping face is so cute and peaceful. I lean over and kiss her on her forehead. And I whisper "Good night, my little pixie."

_ XgazeRockX – There you have it! Kanda has feelings for Allena! But how long will it be until he admits his true feelings to her. But what about Allena? Does she love Kanda in the same way? And Allena, her sight is gone completely and she just revealed something dark about her past. Will Allena get her sight back? And will she be able to see the face of her twin brother again? Things have definetly gotten interesting._


	10. Chapter 10

Allena's POV

When will Allen wake up? Is he going to be ok? I repeatedly kept asking me this question. I'm sitting next to Allen's bed at the hospital, Allen and Lenalee finished their mission. They even found a new exorcist, but they both got seriously injured and haven't woke up.

Kanda was busy with something so he couldn't come with me; Komui brought me along with him to the hospital. He called these two other exorcists to join forces, and apparently one of them is going to help get my sight back. That's great I guess, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for this.

I'm bored of waiting, so I decided to get up from my spot and find my way outside the room. I've been in this room long enough to find my around and how to get outside even though I'm blind. I lean against the door and start asking myself the same questions again.

A shout is suddenly yelled right in front of me, by a male probably the same age as Kanda 18. "Strike!"

Lavi's POV

"Strike!" I call out as soon as I see the sight of a beauty in front of me. "Wow! You're definitely my type. Long hair, a cute face and huge glistening eyes, a bit on the short side, but damn you're even wearing a short dress. Fate must of brought us together! You're a cutie." I smile at her. Even though her hair is grey/white she look quite young, must be about 16.

The young girl goes red, and stutters in her speak. "Uh, I-I-I don't know y-you...I m-must go, d-don't come n-near m-me...Ah!" She takes a step back, but ends up tripping over her own feet falling backwards.

I catch her before she hits the ground, wrapping my arms around her back and waist holding her close to me. "Hey! Careful, you could hurt yourself. By the way, the names Lavi."

"N-No!" she pushes me away from her.

"Hey, there's no need to...Oof!" I couldn't finish what I was saying, because the old fart Bookman kicked me in the head. I landed with loud crash into the wall. "Ouch, you old fart, there's no need to kick me!"

"Lavi! If you are to become the next Bookman you must grow up and act your age." He turned to face the young girl, who pressed herself against the wall shaking in fear. "I'm terribly sorry if Lavi has done anything to offend you. You must be Allena? I don't have a typical name, but you may call me Bookman."

"H-How do you know m-me?"

"Me and Lavi are also exorcists for the Black Order, Komui contacted me earlier. I came here to treat Lenalee and Allen, and I also came to treat you so you can get your sight back."

Allena's POV 30 minutes later...

"Well Allena, your eyes should be able to heal. And you would be able to get your sight back in about a week or 2" Bookman informs me. I just had this treatment called acupuncture. It was a type of treatment with needles, at first I didn't co-operate with it. So they ended up bringing in Komui to hold me down as well as Lavi.

I still feel uneasy around the two exorcists. So I didn't say much to them. I leave the room once Bookman finish wrapping a bandage around my head over my eyes. He orders Lavi to stay with me, great now I'm stuck with the loud, perverted boy. Lavi has to hold my hand, so I don't walk into anything. I flinch at first thinking that he is going to hurt me, but I relax after a few seconds.  
"Shall we walk outside for a bit?" He asks, I nod in reply.

Lavi's POV

So the girl is Allena then, I was told what has happened to her. Kanda also told me a bit of info on her, he referred her to as being a Pixie. And she doesn't talk to many people, she tends to keep to herself most of time. Kanda would probably kill me right now, if he found out that I hit on the girl. By the sound of it, he's very protective of her.

Me and Allena make it to the gardens and sit on a bench near by. She removes her hand from mine, and starts fiddling with her dress. A strange aura surrounds us, so i thought i would break the tension between us. "I can definitely see why Yu calls you Pixie."

"Yu?"

"Wow, I thought he would at least tell you. Yu is Kanda's first name, he doesn't like to be called by his first name."

"Oh I see..." She really is nervous around people, the way she talks and she tends to keep to herself. "Ummm, Lavi? How much do you and Bookman know about me?"

"Well you see we Bookman, record all the major events in history. And we know almost everything there is that has happened around the world. So we know what has happened you. We know about your illness, what happened to you and Allen, that you were with the Earl for the past 5 years and you are having troubles with your innocence and the dark matter that is running through your body."

She stays silent for a moment before speaking "Y-You won't say anything to anyone?"

"Of course not, the information that we hold, is top secret. And we wouldn't want to hurt you anymore than you have suffered".

"Thank you" she whispers. "Can we go back now? I want to be next to Allen when he wakes up."

"Yea, sure", I take her by the hand. And this time she didn't flinch at my touch.

Allen's POV

My body feels heavy, with a numb pain all over. I hear voices. "This doesn't look too good. Lavi, keep watch and make sure no one comes in". "Gotcha" another voice reply.

I open my eyes, vision is a bit fuzzy at first but soon focuses and I see Komui standing in front of me. The next thing I see is him picking up one of his crazy drills that he uses to fix my arm. I scream out, no way in hell I'm letting him near me with that thing again. "Ah, I'm surprised your awake"

"Komui, uh ah where am I?"

"We are at a hospital of course. Not to worry, it's a reliable facility patnered with the order.

"What are you doing here though?"

"To heal you of course, to make sure you get back in tip top shape!"

"Oh that's nice". I notice Allena is sitting next to my bed, sleeping. Resting her head on the bed, I ruffle her hair. I see she has bandages around her head covering her eyes. "What happened to Allena?"

"She got treatment. Her sight should return in a week or 2."  
"Why aren't we at the order?"

"Well you both had serious injuries, so we couldn't move you".

"Where's Lenalee?"

"She is here; she has nerve damage so she probably won't wake up in a while"  
"Oh I see…" I feel so bad. Also I made her cry; I hope she will forgive me when I get the chance to speak with her again.

"Yeah, but I think she'll be fine" A new voice comes from the doorway. Suprising both me and Komui. It was a boy older than me probably 17 or older. He's an exorcist, he's wearing exorcist uniform.

He has longish bright red hair, reminds me of fire that is held up by a black and green bandana. He wears a black eye patch over his right eye, black hoop earring in his left ear. A long orange scarf, an exorcist coat that reaches half down his thighs, white trousers and almost knee length brown boots.

He continues talking, "That old geezer is with her right now, she'll be healed before you know it. Hmph. I'm Lavi, it's nice to finally meet you." Smiling at me, leaning against the door frame.

"Uh it's nice to meet you too"

"Oh that reminds me, a lady came to see you earlier. She left a letter, couldn't stick around though". He pulls a letter from his coat "Lets see, do you know a Miranda Lotto?"

"Really! What does it say? Let me see it!" I jump out of the bed trying to grab it, but I end up knocking a vase over. I moan in pain from my clumsiness.

"Stop trying to move so fast"

"Has anyone got any scissors? Come on, anyone!?"

"No, but I got a drill!" Komui says , turning his drill on. Walking towards me with a crazed face.

"No Komui, aaaaaaah!"

Lavi's POV

I gave up the letter, once Komui got to Allen with his drill. I picked Allena up from the chair she was sleeping in, and took her into another room so she can sleep properly. I'm surprised she managed to sleep through all that noise.

I watch Allena sleep, peacefully in her bed. Me and Bookman won't be able to stay here for too long. We have moved so many times to keep ourselves hidden or so no one can find anything about us that should be kept hidden. Things will definetly get interesting for us now, I'm sure of it.

I get up from my chair and head towards the door. Time to talk to the little beansprout again...

_**Authors note  
Sorry, I know it's been a long time since I've updated this. But I've been so busy, school and I've been working on other fanfictions. But anyway here's the chapter that you've been waiting for!**_


	11. Writers Block!

Hey!

So sorry! I know it's been a long time since I've posted a new chapter for Twins Reunion. I've been so busy recently. I've been working on a requested fanfic, I have so many ideas for other stories that I've been trying to write down aswell.

Also for Twins Reunion I've been getting WRITERS BLOCK! I'm slowly getting bit by bit of chapter written down, but it's so damn hard. I'm sorry for making you guys wait.

But this bit isn't just about having writers block, it's about my other stories.

Ive been posting a couple more storiefanfic here. But unfortunately they are not getting as much views as Twins Reunion. (Sad)

My two other stories are

The Cursed Lovers. That is a Vampire Knight fanfic. Come on! There must be some Vampire Knight fans amongst you!M

Do You Love Me? That is a fanfic, based on Japan's hottest and the most popular visual-kei rock band The GazettE. If you havent heard of them, I highly suggest you to check them out. Some of my favourite songs by them are... Reila, Cassis, Filth in the Beauty, Taion, Headache Man, 13 Stairs, Vortex, Ibitsu. Ok I think that should be enough, I have many songs I love by the GazettE, I can not simple it down to one song. I'm a huge fan of theirs! You might of heard of them, from Black Butler. They did the opening song Shiver.

Even if you don't like the Gazette music, I think the fanfic you would enjoy. It's something different to what you usually read. So give it a try please.

Heres a list of Anime, Manga, bands, and Japanese Drama fanfic ideas I'm trying to write into a story...

Nihonjin no Shiranai Nihongo (aka. the japanese, the japanese don't know) (this is a great tv drama, it has one of my idols in it! Sebastiano Serafini ((he's Italian who lives in Japan, he's a musician, dj, model. Yea u pretty much get it. He plays the Italian Otaku Luca, so handsome *faints*))

La Corda D'Oro

Lycaon (a great band, I just wish people wouldn't be so against them, just because of Yuuki's singing style)

ScReW

Black Butler

Xion Saga DT

Muv-Luv Total Eclipse Aternative

Cuticle Detective

RH Plus (a Japansee drama. love it)

Uraboku

Blast Of Tempest (aka Zetsuen no Tempest)

Vanguard? (I'm not sure about this one, but I'll keep out in mind)

Neo Angelique Abyss

As you can see I have many ideas, so I you can pretty much understand why it's taking me so long to update. A question out of curiosity which one of these ideas are looking forward to the most?

bai bai!

XGazeRockX


	12. Chapter 11

_Authors note - Im so sorry that I haven't updated this in such a long time! But here it is! To be honest I had no idea what to write for this chapter, so I feel like this isn't at it's best._

_The next chapter will be based on the leaf of revival!_

_Thank you guys for reading this story. I have had over 1200 views! Just on this story! I had no idea this would be so popular, so thank you for all the favs and reviews._

_Don't forget to check out my other fanfics!_

_-Do you love me?_

_-The cursed lovers_

_-Love hurts_

_I will be posting new fanfics soon, so keep an eye out for them!_

Allena's POV

"Kanda!" I wrap my arms around him and he ruffles his hand in my hair. I giggle as I try to swat his hand away.

"Hey Yu! Wow, I've never seen you get close to anyone before!" I feel a cold aura around us, the perverted boy has pissed Kanda off.

"Don't call me that!" A strange noise is heard and I feel Kanda runs towards the perverted boy. I'm guessing from what I've heard, Kanda has decided to kill or almost kill Lavi.

A little later...

Great now I'm nervous, apparently today is the day my bandages are removed. So I should be getting my sight back. I'm happy about this, but I'm also nervous and scared. What if my sight hasn't returned? What if I'm permanently damaged?

I'm sitting once again in the hospital room with everyone standing around me. "Can you all leave? I want Allen to be the first person I see." I ask nervously.

"Sure you can. Come on everyone, out we go!" Komui says. I hear rustling of feet moving away and the door closes.

I start to play with the material of the dress. "It's gonna be ok, Allena." I nod and he starts to unwrap the bandages around my eyes. The soft material is removed, but I keep my eyes closed, I'm afraid to open them. "Allena open your eyes. I'm sure it will be fine. Just believe in yourself." I nod again. I take several deep breaths and open my eyes.

"A-Allen?" A boy stands in front of me. He had short silver/white hair, grey eyes and a strange scar over his left eye. He smiles at me, I reach my arm out to him and touch his face with my hand. Tracing my hand over his scar and through his hair. "Is it really you Allen?"

He nods "Yes. You can see me?"

"5 years. 5 years and I finally get to see your face, the face that I had forgotten. I'm s-so glad I got to see it again..." I felt tears well up in my eyes, I quickly went up and hugged him. Allen returned the hug and he smiled brightly at me. A noise of laughter and cheer broke out from somewhere, I jumped away from Allen and let out a scream of surprise.

I look around and to find a group of people standing in the door way. All of them had huge smiles on and kept clapping. I stepped away, who are these people? Suddenly a boy in his late teens came running up to me.

"Wow! I knew you were cute and stuff. But now I get to see your eyes properly, you sure are a beauty." I stumbled backwards.

"I-I uh..." I kept stuttering over my words. I wasn't sure how to react. It's been 5 years since I've been able to see properly, and I had no idea what I was meant to act towards people. When I was blind I had to rely on my hearing and touch, I only knew the emotions and surroundings that people were in. But how was I meant to interact with people around me? No idea.

"Lavi stop it, you're scaring her." A girl says. Lenalee? She had long green hair tied in two ponytails and purple eyes. At least I think it's that colour, after 5 years I have forgotten what many things look like and what kind of colours looked like.

All this talking it's too much for me to take as well as all these objects, people and everything that was in my sight. Everything it was making my head hurt. I held my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. "Allena!? What's the matter." Allen asks, standing beside me.

"I-It hurts. My head, what's happening? Make it stop!" I moan in pain, I felt my legs get weak and I fell backwards in Allen's arms.

Allen's POV

"Allena!" I shout her name as soon as I catch her from when she fell into my arms. I gasp when I saw her vine-like tattoos started to glow red like last time. She screamed in pain as the tattoos did something so unexpected . It began to extend, more of the vines appeared on her skin. I was scared I thought was going to turn and start attacking us. But not long after the glow faded away and she fell into the depths of unconsciousness.

Things were awkward for a while, I lifted her up and put her on the bed. I had a look at the vines, more had appeared on her right arm covering her hand. Some started to appear on her left hand crawling all the way over her wrist.

Bookman came forward to take a closer look at her. "I've never anything like this before. This is certainly interesting. This is a sudden change, it could mean something unexpected will happen in the near future."

Lenalee looked deeply worried, but Komui led her away and left us. Lavi looked well shocked. I think he's been put off by what he has just witnessed. I guess he won't be going STRIKE any time soon towards her.

"Lavi go find Kanda and tell him what happened. Get him to take Allena back to their room and watch her carefully in case of any changes."

"Yes panda...I mean sir!" I watch Lavi dash out the door. I turn back to Allena, I hope things will start to get better.

Allena's POV – A few hours later...

I wake up to find myself in an unknown location. I was on a simple bed, but trapped in a room of brick wall and every few things inside. A desk with a strange object sitting on top and few drawers and stuff. I sit up and notice a man sitting in a chair next to the bed. He looked suprised to see me awake. I press my back against the wall. Hoping he wouldn't hurt me.

"W-Who are y-you? Leave me alone. I don't want to d-die..." I don't know why I saying that, but I couldn't stop. Fear was in me and I had no idea what to do. I began to shake uncontrollably and hug my knees to my chest.

"Allena" the man whispered and pulle some into a hug. He began to stroke my hair and whisper into my ear. The things he was doing, they were so familiar like I had someone do this before. Then it hit me, this must be Kanda.

"K-Kanda?" He nods, and brushes my fringe out of my eyes. I feel my face go red and Kanda laughs.

"You might be a pixie, but you cause a hell a lot of trouble. You gave me quite a scare earlier." I giggle at his first comment.

"Do you think I'm evil?" I ask, getting a bit teary.

"What makes you think this?" Kanda asks shocked.

"Because I have this darkness in me. I'm not even human, I have Akuma blood in me. How can I be human? Does that make me a monster? And I'm scared Kanda. I'm afraid to turn and I'm afraid that I might hurt you or brother..." I feel the tears down my face.

"You are not a monster. You are a human, remember that Pixie. Just get some sleep, you'll feel better by tomorrow." I sigh and gave up. I did as I was told and closed my eyes hoping the next day would be better...


End file.
